Hanahaki
by Kikyoahooman
Summary: Jatuh cinta itu sakit, apalagi tidak terbalaskan


Hanahaki

Disclaimer: Kazuki Takahashi

Warning : gaje, typo, pendek banget ceritanya, angst, suicide trigger.

Author hanya melakukan ini untuk unsur kesenangan bukan untuk keuntungan dalam bentuk apa pun.

Waktu musim dingin telah berlalu dengan keagungannya yang suram; setelah membawakan langit abu-abu dan pohon-pohon marmer yang begitu indah dalam keindahannya yang telanjang. Hari-hari yang dingin untuk ketenangan, sementara refleksi telah memudar membuat energi baru meningkat. Pada hari musim semi ini, Anzu melihat bunga-bunga yang mewarnai dunianya untuk hari-hari yang lebih hangat yang akan datang. Melambai tertiup angin seperti senyum yang lahir dari kosmos–kebahagiaan dalam nuansa cerah. Dia membiarkan matanya mengalir dari pohon ke pohon, memperhatikan kuncup-kuncup yang siap membuka ke dalam cahaya, menjadi seperti bendera hijau dalam angin yang terus menghangat.

Anzu tersenyum. Senyumnya seperti matahari yang membuka cahayanya untuk menyinari dirinya, hanya mencerahkan giginya yang lurus. Dirinya dipenuhi kebahagiaan hari ini. Entah mengapa ia merasa bersemangat untuk bertemu dengan teman-temannya setelah liburan sekolah yang panjang. Seragamnya yang rapi dan rambut yang tertata baik menandakan ia siap menghadapi hari sekolah. Ia pun merogoh saku untuk mengambil _handphone _dan men_-scroll _untuk melihat berita terbaru, menurut rumor sekarang ada sebuah penyakit endemik terbaru yaitu penyakit _hanahaki_.

Penyakit _hanahaki_ (花 吐 き 病 (Jepang); 하나 하키 병 (Korea); 花 吐 病 (Cina)) adalah penyakit di mana korban batuk kelopak bunga ketika mereka menderita cinta sepihak. Itu berakhir ketika orang yang dicintai mengembalikan perasaan mereka (hanya cinta romantis; persahabatan yang kuat tidak cukup), atau ketika korban meninggal. Itu dapat disembuhkan melalui operasi pengangkatan, tetapi ketika infeksi dihapus, perasaan romantis korban untuk cinta mereka juga menghilang. Sebuah senyum merekah dari diri Anzu; senyum itu tumbuh di wajahnya seperti tanda cek guru yang malas, "tinta merah" yang memudar merentang ke lesung pipitnya penuh hiburan. Bagaimana tidak? Penyakit yang muncul karena kamu tidak dicintai itu hanya omong kosong.

Yah setidaknya itu yang dipikirkan Anzu.

Sesampainya di sekolah, Anzu sibuk mencari teman-temannya. Dia pun mencari sampai ke aula sekolah. Aula dipenuhi orang, dan kekacauan itu begitu sempurna, seperti di film. Ada pasangan yang selalu bermesraan di sisi kiri aula, dan sekitar sepuluh kaki lebih jauh ke bawah adagadis-gadis populer. Di seberang mereka terdapat geng atlet, dan di antara mereka, parade para _geek_ band dengan kotak-kotak instrumen besar. Ada anak-anak teknologi di antara yang tidak pernah melakukan apa pun selain membuat pesawat kertas. Namun, hanya ada satu kelompok yang sangat suka melakukan permainan kartu dan seperti yang ditebak Anzu teman-temannya berada di sana. Anzu memanggil dan melambai ke arah mereka. Suaranya yang indah dan manis menggema hingga terdengar telinga teman-temannya. Anzu dapat melihat ada Yugi, Honda, Jonouchi dan siapa satu lagi yang mirip dengan Yugi itu?

Anzu pun berjalan mendekat lalu menyambut mereka dengan senang, lalu ia belajar bahwa siswa baru yang bersama mereka namanya Atem. Dia berasal dari Yunani, dan dari dekat Anzu dapat melihat sedikit perbedaan antara Yugi dan Atem. Atem kulitnya lebih gelap dan kecokelatan, sementara Yugi putih dan lebih pendek daripada Atem. Mata mereka juga kelihatan berbeda. Yugi memancarkan kepolosan, terbuka, jujur seperti anak kecil lainnya, serta hangat sekaligus membuat aman. Sementara Atem mengingatkan Anzu pada abu dan asap yang bertiup yang datang dari api yang membakar segalanya ke tanah. Mereka kuat, datang dari api yang membakar jauh di dalam jiwanya.

Untuk pertama kalinya, ia merasa tarikan kuat terhadap mata seungu _amethyst_ tersebut. Secara tak sadar sapuan merah muncul di pori-pori wajah hingga telinga, walaupun tertutupi oleh juntaian rambut cokelat. Jonouchi, melihat temannya yang bersemu merah pun bertanya ada apa hingga ia merona merah. Sakit, kah? Anzu hanya menggeleng sambil mencoba memusnahkan rona merah wajahnya. Ia hanya tersenyum manis dan menjawab seperti tiada apa-apa. Jonouchi hanya mengangkat bahu merasa tiada yang aneh dan melanjutkan percakapan dengan Yugi tentang kartu.

Honda dan Atem sedang berbicara tentang pilihan kartu, namun entah mengapa Anzu dapat merasakan aura serius dari mereka berdua daripada Yugi dengan Jonouchi. Anzu tidak mendengar percakapan mereka. Pikirannya melayang kembali tentang Atem. Tunggu. Mengapa ia memikirkan tentang dia? Baru juga bertemu, tapi Anzu juga mengakui bahwa Atem termasuk sangat tampan untuk kategori laki-laki SMA.

Bel belum berbunyi pun Anzu telanjur bangkit dari lamunannya. Ia segera mengajak teman-temannya untuk masuk kelas karena bel masuk berdentang. Anzu dan teman-temannya berlari kecil melewati lorong dengan lantai hitam putih seperti papan catur menuju kelas. Suara pintu yang bergeser membuat beberapa siswa melirik ke arah pintu, tetapi dengan cepat kembali ke aktivitas masing-masing ketika hanya melihat Anzu dan temannya yang masuk. Dinding kelas terbuka, jendelanya besar. Beberapa orang menempati tempat duduk dekat jendela. Duduk di bawah cahaya pagi yang tenang.

Di luar langit berwarna biru kecuali beberapa helai stratus yang jejaknya seperti jalur pesawat. Dengan segera, Anzu menyambar kursi dekat jendela yang masih koson–itu juga merupakan tempat favorit dirinya jika bosan mendengar ocehan tidak jelas seorang guru. Ia meletakkan tasnya di sisi meja lalu melihat sekilas sekitar kelas begitu pun dindingnya.

Siapa pun yang mengecat dinding di sini pasti memiliki jalan imajinasi yang luar biasa. Tapi bukankah itu sistem pendidikan? Mengisi pikiran dengan fakta bahwa kita dapat _browsing_ daripada mengajarkan kita bagaimana berpikir, mempertanyakan fakta, bereksperimen dan mengeksplorasi. Ini bukan tahun 1900 lagi, mereka tidak mempersiapkan kita untuk masuk dan keluar di pabrik.

Ah, pikiran Anzu mulai meracau lagi, dan ini hanya warna dari tembok!

Suara berdeham membuat para siswa segera menempati tempat duduk membuat kelas menjadi diam. Guru itu memiliki tanda seperti elang. Bahkan hidungnya melengkung macam paruh. Dia memiliki mata biru pucat yang mampu membekap dalam es, jika kamu berani tidak setuju atau berbicara tidak pada gilirannya. Dia kurus; sekurus tongkat sihir, sehingga sulit membayangkan dia makan banyak–setidaknya ia memang menyeka bibirnya yang sempit setiap habis gigitan. Rambutnya tak begitu pirang seperti cokelat yang dicuci–tidak bisa diganggu untuk menjadi warna lain sama sekali. Seperti banyak wanita seusianya dia memotongnya untuk menyembunyikan kurangnya volumenya. Tidak mungkin di dunia ini wanita ini memiliki kehidupan rumah tangga yang bahagia. Jika dia punya suami mungkin akan dikecam. Setiap gerakan yang ia lakukan mengkhianati kefrustrasian internal di dalam dirinya. Di kelas dia adalah monster yang dirantai–terikat oleh peraturan dan ketetapan. Satu abad yang lalu dia pasti pernah brutal dengan sebuah tongkat, Anzu yakin.

Malangnya lagi pelajaran pertama adalah matematika.

Satu jam berlalu, dan guru tersebut masih mengajar. Anzu melirik ke arah jam tangan–45 menit lagi dia bisa keluar dari kelas ini, yangmendengar gurunya saja sudah membuat Anzu mengantuk; baru saja ia memejamkan mata, gurunya mendepak papan tulis membuat Anzu tersentak dan memaksakan diri untuk membuka mata.

Atem yang duduk di sebelah Anzu melihat keadaan tersebut. Diam-diam mengambil permen dari sakunya. Perlahan menaruhnya di meja Anzu.

Anzu yang melihat gestur tersebut merasa hatinya sedikit berdesir, dan secara tak sadar senyum kecil merekah dari wajahnya. Ia mengucapkan terima kasih yang lembut hampir tak terdengar. Namun, Atem menangkap kata tersebut dan mengucapkan;

"Sama-sama."

Suaranya tidak seperti yang pernah Anzu dengar sebelumnya. Itu terdengar seperti drum, tapi lebih dalam. Itu halus, seperti mentega, tetapi bisa menyerupai bebatuan atau es krim penuh kacang. Nada suaranya sedalam matahari di tengah malam. Hati Anzu sekali lagi berdesir. Sungguh dirinya bertanya-tanya mengapa hatinya berdebar? Ini kan hanya gestur biasa antara teman.

Iya, 'kan?

Bel berbunyi menandakan waktu istirahat. Anzu duduk di bawah pohon sakura sambil memakan bento yang ia buat sendiri sambil merenung. Sungguh ia tak dapat mengeluarkan Atem dari pikirannya. Apa yang membuat dia spesial? Mata ungu yang bisa melihat jiwa? Atau suara baritone yag bisa membuat hati luluh?

Anzu menggaruk kepala dan menghela napas. Dia kesal dengan misteri ini. Bel sekolah berdentang lagi menandakan waktu masuk, dan Anzu pun membereskan sisa makanan dan menutup tempat bento lalu ke kelas.

_Timeskip _

Tiga bulan berlalu cepat bagi Anzu. Dalam waktu tersebut dia setahap demi setahap mengenal Atem, lalu tersadar bahwa dirinya suka dengan Atem–dari rambutnya yang berbentuk bintang hingga senyuman yang bisa membuat hari seseorang lebih bahagia.

Iya. Dia tidak bisa menangkalnya.

Namun, perasaan itu tetap ia pendam, karena Anzu tahu Atem suka dengan orang lain. Tak lain dari sahabatnya Yugi. Tentu ia sedih, dan terkadang jika sampai rumah ia akan menangis sambil memeluk bantal. Namun, tak mungkin Anzu mematahkan hati Yugi. Ia juga ingin Yugi bahagia dengan Atem. Yah. Sekarang mereka sudah pacaran sejak dua bulan lalu.

Dua bulan yang membuat Anzu sakit hati bukan kepalang.

Hingga suatu hari, entah mengapa dia memuntahkan sesuatu yang aneh. Awalnya Anzu hanya melakukan rutinitas biasa; bangun tidur, sarapan sambil mengambil kopi, namun tiba-tiba dia merasa terhuyung-huyung, dan dalam setiap langkah perutnya menegang dan semakin sakit. Anzu terus menelan, dan tenggorokannya seolah-olah tersangkut. Tetapi tidak peduli apa yang dia lakukan, Anzu tidak bisa menghentikan perasaan hangat itu naik melalui dadanya.

Lalu Anzu bisa merasakan sesuatu di bagian belakang mulutnya. Anzu tersentak. Dia berlari ke kamar mandi dan membuka kloset. Cairan hangat, keruh, berwarna krem tumpah dari mulutnya, dan mendesis ketika memercik ke dalam kloset. Namun, selanjutnya adalah hal yang aneh yaitu tiga kelopak mawar ikut keluar cairan tersebut. Anzu tertegun, dari mana asal kelopak tersebut? Dia, kan, tidak pernah memakan bunga. Menghilangkan pikiran tersebut, Anzu terhuyung ke sofa sambil meringkuk. Dia menyusuri _channel_ TV mencari apa pun, kecuali saluran makanan.

Sepertinya ia tidak akan masuk hari ini. Anzu mengambil _handphone_, dan mengabari Jonouchi bahwa dia sakit. Besok dia harus pergi ke dokter. Dengan cepat pula Anzu terlelap dengan suara TV sebagai latar belakang.

Keesokan harinya Anzu membalut diri dengan jaket tebal namun tidak membuat panas. Ia juga memakai syal agar lehernya tidak terkena angin, dan terakhir memakai masker hitam berharap tpenyakitnya tidak menepa. Anzu pun berangkat diantar oleh ayahnya menggunakan motor. Ketika sampai ia langsung mendaftar dan menunggu dengan bosan. Seorang suster datang mengajak Anzu masuk ke ruangan.

Ruangannya putih tiada noda. Ada timbangan badan serta pengukur tinggi. Jam dinding menujukan pukul 10.30. Anzu duduk di kursi pasien yang selang beberapa lama dokternya masuk memakai _scrub_ hijau. Rambut hitamnya diikat rendah seperti ekor kuda. Dia orang India dengan mata cokelat besar. Memiliki gerakan lincah dari seorang atlet, dan senyum ramah seperti seseorang yang mengunjungi seorang teman baik. Dia berbicara dengan aksen Jepang sambil menggunaan tangannya. Dengan setiap kata, jari-jari yang halus akan tumbuh subur di udara rumah sakit yang stagnan, lalu puas ketika dia mendengarkan jawaban seperti dia memiliki semua waktu di dunia dan tidak ada yang lebih menarik baginya daripada apa yang dikatakan Anzu.

Setelah bercerita, Anzu diperiksa sesuai standar pemeriksaan. Sesudahnya dokter tersebut bertanya sejak kapan Anzu memiliki sakit tersebut, dan apakah ada komplain yang lain. Akhirnya dokter mengambil buku berkas, lalu mengisinya sambil bertanya satu hal lagi kepada Anzu.

"Apakah Anda sedang suka dengan seseorang?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Anzu hampir salah tingkah. Ia membenarkan posturnya dan berdeham. Anzu menjawab dengan sedikit keenganan

"Apa hubungannya dengan sakitku, Dok?"

Dokternya tersenyum hangat. Anzu menjadi terdiam menunggu jawaban dari dokter tersebut. Begitu hening hingga detak jam pun terdengar.

"Penyakit yang Anda derita tidak termasuk fatal. Namun, apabila dibiarkan akan menjadi berbahaya."

Ketakutan menyebar dalam nadi Anzu, tetapi tidak pernah sampai ke otot-otot wajah atau kulitnya. Kulitnya tetap pucat dan kusam. Matanya stabil walaupun tertegun.

"Maksud Dokter?"

Dokter tersebut memakai ekspresi datar, namun di matanya dapat terlihat sebuah kecemasan bercampur simpatik. Anzu kurang suka dengan hal tersebut, karena ia tahu bahwa ini akan menjadilebih buruk. Namun, Anzu mencoba selalu berpikir positif.

"Mazaki-_san_ mendapat penyakit yang sering disebut sebagai _hanahaki_. Yaitu penyakit yang memuntahkan kelopak bunga, karena cinta yang tak terbalaskan."

Anzu tertegun mendengar hal tersebut. Penyakit endemik ini yang sekitar sebulan lalu begitu hebohnya, sekarang justru mengenai dirinya. Apakah ini mimpi? Ia mencubit sedikit tangannya, sakit. Tidak. Ini bukan mimpi. Namun, jika dokter benar mengenai penyakit ini, Anzu tahu penyebabnya.

"Mazaki-_san_? Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Suara dokter yang lembut, namun sedikit menyiratkan panik membuat Anzu tersadar kembali. Matanya kosong. Tidak ada ekspresi yang tahu-tahu meneteskan air mata. Anzu menyeka dengan jarinya, lantas tersenyum pilu menyambut kenyataan.

"Saya tidak apa-apa, Dok. Tapi apa kira-kira saya bisa sembuh?"

Dokter tersebut menghela napas pendek–kebanyakan pasien yang mendapat hal ini tidak suka dengan usulan darinya. Sang dokter pun bersiap dengan merapikan beberapa dokumen, lalu menautkann jari kanan ke kiri–gestur serius yang selalu khas.

"Anda bisa sembuh dengan operasi. Namun, ada juga risikonya."

Anzu terdiam sejenak untuk berpikir. Apakah resikonya besar?

"Apakah Anda bersedia jika tidak lagi jatuh cintapada orang tersebut?"

"Mengapa, Dok?"

"Karena itulah risikonya jika Anda menerima operasi ini. Anda tidak dapat merasakan cinta pada orang tersebut."

Anzu berjalan pulang dengan lesu. Ia sekarang harus memilih. Namun, dirinya merasa tak bisa mengambil keputusan. Ketakutan berputar-putar dalam benaknya sampai tidak ada ruang untuk hal lain. "Loop" diputar seperti ini. Jika Anzu memberi tahu Atem tentang apa yang dia derita, maka Anzu akan tertangkap basah bahwa ia suka dengan Atem. Jika Anzu tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya, itu mungkin akan keluar pada akhirnya. Namun, apakah dirinya mempunyai waktu sebanyak itu? Tapi yang membuat dirinya lebih takut adalah hilangnya rasa cinta kepada Atem. Dia tidak mau menghilangkan perasaan itu. Perasaan itu sudah terkumpul selama satu bulan. Bagaimana mungkin dirinya menghilangkan hal yang membuat ia bahagia selama ini?

Namun, Anzu juga tidak bisa mematahkan hati orang lain terutama apabila Atem sudah berlabuh pada hati yang dipilihnya itu.

Anzu terbatuk lagi. Sekarang makin banyak kelopak bunga mawar keluar. Dia tidak mau menghilangkan perasaannya–mau menjaganya sampai akhir hayat jika perlu.

_Timeskip _

Satu minggu berlalu, dan penyakit tersebut mulai mempengaruhi Anzu. Pernapasannya memendek sampai mendadak pingsan. Kulitnya pun terlihat pucat dalam kurun waktu tersebut. Sering ketika ia pergi ke UKS ataupun izin ke toilet ketika ingin muntah, lama-kelamaan bukan hanya kelopak bunga saja yang keluar, melainkan bunga yang utuh.

Selama lima hari sekolah ia berhasil menyembunyikan hal ini dari teman-temannya. Hanya Atem yang bisa melihat kebohongan tersebut. Dia sering bertanya ke Anzu. Namun, Anzu selalu menjawab "baik-baik saja" atau "bukan apa-apa".

Hingga pada minggu kedua Anzu tidak masuk. Menurut kabar dari sekolah, Anzu telah masuk rumah sakit dan harus rawat inap. Atem pun memutuskan menjenguknya, sekalian meminta penjelasan mengapa Anzu menyembunyikan penyakit darinya.

Anzu berbaring pada kubus bertirai memeriksa langit-langit ubin _polystyrene_. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa dilihat. Dia bisa mendengar erangan dari tempat tidur yang berdekatan, dan setidaknya membuatnya senang untuk tirai ini–itu berarti dia tidak harus terlibat dengan siapa pun dia, dengan menunjukkan simpati yang dirasakan. Anzu pun terbatuk seperti menggonggong yang di setiap akhirnya terdengar suara siulan, ketika saluran udara menutup.

Taman bunga di paru-parunya menjadi tebal dengan cepat, sampai-sampai Anzu berjuang keras untuk mendapatkan udara yang cukup. Anzu mengambil ember oranye–duduk sambil memuntahkan isi perut. Kepalanya, bahu, dan paru-parunya sakit. Tapi tidak ada yang betul-betul lumpuh secara permanen, kecuali ekspresinya. Sensasi itu tentu saja sangat tidak menyenangkan.

Anzu setengah berbaring mencoba mengatur napasnya. Sekarang kamarnya hening, membuat ia dapat mendengar hujan yang jatuh di luar sana yang memberi sensasi nyaman. Namun, di saat Anzu akan menutup mata seseorang mendekati ranjangnya. Anzu melihat bahwa itu adalah Atem. Ekspresinya seperti beton basah dengan otot-otot wajah longgar. Tidak ada kemarahan, kesedihan, sukacita atau dendam–untuk menggambarkan ekspresi wajahnya akan seperti melukiskan selembar kertas kosong.

Sebuah kata mengalir dari mulut Atem, dan idari sorot mata Anzu ia langsung tahu bahwa dirinya telah mencapai sasaran.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Suara Atem tenang, stabil, berwibawa, membuat Anzu sedih bahkan bingung. Mengapa Atem tidak marah? Berteriak? Mengapa dia begitu tenang? Perasaan bersalah dan penyesalan mengguyur Anzu. Ia tidak bermaksud menyakiti Atem. Ini salah sekaligus aneh. Rasa bersalah menggerogotinya seperti cacing di inti apel. Mata Anzu bergeser ke samping, dan menjadi sayu dengan lapisan kaca berupa air mata. Saat Anzu berkedip, "mereka" menetes dari kelopak matanya dan meluncur turun ke pipi. Anzu menggigit bibir dengan erat, guna menyembunyikan isakan yang ingin keluar dari mulutnya.

"Maafkan aku, Atem. Aku tidak bermaksud …. "

Kalimat itu terhenti. Tergantikan oleh isakan dan hujan air mata. Alam sepertinya juga mendengar karena di luar gedung ini bulir air terjatuh dari gumpalan gelap di langit. Atem terdiam dengan ekspresi tak terbaca. Ia lalu menghampiri Anzu, dan duduk di sebelahnya memberi pelukan.

Anzu terkejut lalu spontan memeluk balik Atem. Buliran air mata masih terjatuh. Atem pun menggumamkan lagu pembawa tidur yang sedikit-banyak menenangkan Anzu. Waktu berlalu dari tangisan menjadi isakan. Anzu meminta maaf sekali lagi, dan Atem pun menerima permintaan maaf itu. Kemudian Anzu bercerita dari awal hingga akhir, lalu Atem bertanya;

"Mengapa kau tidak memberitahu diriku?"

"Karena aku tahu aku hanya akan semakin jatuh kepadamu, dan itu tidak adil bagi Yugi maupun dirimu."

"Tapi kau jadi tersiksa ..." Mereka itu teman, sahabat, sudah karib yang menurut Atem justru ketidakadilan adalah tentang Anzu yang menderita seorang diri.

_Kenapa tidak dibagi_? tanyanya kepada netra Anzu yang tak tega. Dijelaskan bagimanapun mereka ini sama-sama keras kepala–Atem ingin menanggung, sedangkan Anzu menunggangi lukanya membuat keduanya menjadi jarak yang mustahuk bersatu.

"Aku rela melewati siksaan itu jika berarti kamu menjadi bahagia bersama orang lain."

"Mengapa kau tidak memilih operasi?" Daripada hidup dengan perasaan bodoh yang sudah tahu hanya akan gugur hingga tak bersisa apa-apa.

"Karena aku tidak mau kehilangan sumber kebahagiaanku, walaupun rasanya seperti disiksa."

"Tapi kau akan mati! Tidak sadarkah dirimu bahwa banyak orang yang peduli padamu?! Sekarang lihat kau sudah sekarat! Apa kau tidak mau hidup lebih lama?!"

"Untuk apa hidup lebih lama, jika aku melihatmu lagi dan walaupun rasa cintaku hilang, memori akan selalu ada dan hanya rasa sakit saja yang memenuhi sisa hidupku!"

Atem tak dapat berkata apa-apa lagi. Dia hanya menghela napas panjang sambil duduk di sebelah Anzu. Keduanya menikmati suara hujan yang menghantam gedung. Anzu tiba-tiba terbatuk hingga semakin banyak bunga keluar dan dia semakin sesak. Atem mencoba membantu dengan meraba punggung Anzu sambil menekan tombol untuk memanggil suster. Anzu tahu mungkin sudah waktunya untuk perpisahan, dia mengambil lengan Atem sambil bersusah payah menghirup napas.

"Aku cinta kamu selamanya. "

Anzu pun merasa lubang napasnya tertutup, dan tubuhnya mulai terkulai. Atem dengan samar berkata agar Anzu tetap membuka mata, dokter dan suster berlaruan ke dalam kamar membuat Atem tersingkir keluar kamar dengan buliran air mata yang terjun.

.

.

.

End

It is sad not to love, but it is much sadder not to be able to love. – Miguel de Unamuno


End file.
